1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses to generate tomography images using light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light is being currently used in various technical fields with optical characteristics that include monochromaticity, coherence, and directionality. In the biological and medical fields, the light is utilized to observe tissues or cells, diagnosing disease, or performing laser surgery in various ways.
Using the optical characteristic of light, it is possible to capture high resolution images of living tissues or cells and to observe internal organs and structures of human bodies and living bodies without cutting them. The captured high resolution images may be utilized to easily and safely recognize the cause, position, and progress of various kinds of diseases in the medical field. When capturing tomography images of human bodies or living bodies using light, a transmission depth of light may be necessarily increased to transmit the light to cells or tissues in the deep position of human bodies or living bodies.